Unexpected Encounters
by LuvingLyfe
Summary: Single, sexy, free and independent. What happens when those things aren't enough anymore? Tag along for the journey and see where it goes.
1. Unexpected Encounters

Brooke Davis walked into the club like she owned the place. It was one of the hottest spots in down town LA, called **_Ignite_**, and the place sure lived up to its name. There was a long line outside that wrapped around the whole block.

As she made her way through the crowded club, she could feel the eyes on her. And she knew most of them were the lusting eyes of men, who were probably with their girls. She could only laugh and shake her head as she got the cat calls from them. She felt sorry for their girl friends as she wondered how they could be with guys like that. Guys who only thought with one head, and it wasn't the one attached to their necks.

As she made her way toward the bar, she caught the eyes of a fine looking specimen checking her out from across the bar. She offered him a dimpled smile as she continued on her way.

"Hey Joe!" She said as she approached the bartender, who was serving a customer, but laughed when he quickly averted his attention to her.

"Well, hello beautiful." Joe said as he took in her outfit. An off the shoulder lacy top that hid just enough to make a man's imagination run wild, and a short printed skirt that barely grazed the top of her thighs. His eyes traveled down the length of her legs to find that she was wearing fish net stockings with knee high black boots.

Brooke, noticing this, could only laugh. Men! She thought. They seem to have a one track mind when it came to woman. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, bringing his attention back to her face. "Yo, Joe, I'm up here, not down there." She said pointing the lower half of her body.

Joe could only laugh self consciously. "Brooke, babe, you know you could make me the happiest man in the world if you would just go out with me right?" He asked as he gave her his puppy dog eyes.

Brooke laughed at his sad puppy eyes. Joe was really a nice guy, one of the first ones she met upon arriving in California, and they had become close friends. Something that was unexpected to her, considering she'd never really been just friends with a guy before.

She reached up and patted the side of his face with her hand. Smiling sweetly she said, "You know I would gorgeous, but you see, there is someone by the name of Sienna, who happens to be one of my bestest friend, and your girlfriend, might I add, that wouldn't really be to crazy of that idea."

Joe placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt by her rejection. And laughed when she rolled her eyes at him. Glancing around the club, he could see the attention Brooke was garnering since she entered the club. "I see you still have guys following you like a pack of lost puppies." He pointed to a couple of guys that were staring longingly at her.

Brooke waved them off with a flick of her wrist. "Joe, seriously, you know I don't come here to meet guys. Especially in a club."

"Than why do you come?" He raised an eyebrow in question as he placed a Seabreeze in front of her.

Brooke took a sip of her choice drink and shrugged her shoulders in response. "Can't a girl come out to a club without the intention of hooking up?"

"Not when a girl looks and dresses the way you do." He said as he pointed to her outfit. "You can't blame guys for wanting to get with an attractive girl such as yourself."

Brooke smiled at his words. "I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much." She handed him her empty cup. "And I don't' mind the attention, as long as they're from single guys and not from ones who are already taken. Those guys just make me sick."

Joe just laughed at her tone of disgust. "Are Sienna and the girls meeting you here or are you flying solo tonight?"

"Flying solo babe! Now, I'm not going to keep you from your work, I'm going to go hit the dance floor." She blew him a kiss as she made her way to the dance floor.

Joe watched her as she started to move with the music. No matter what the song was, she always seemed to be able to move fluidly with the beat. Sometimes slow, sometimes fast, but always provocative. He wondered if she knew what kind of an effect she was having on the male population in the club as he saw a couple of guys both trying to dance with her at once. He could only shake his head in wonder and keep a close eye on his friend to make sure no unwanted suitor tried to do more than dance with her.

Brooke's eyes were closed as she moved to the beat of the song. She could feel the bodies surrounding her, but was so lost in the music that she didn't know there was a guy dancing with her until she felt his body pressed against hers. Surprised, she opened her eyes only to find herself face to face with the blue eyed man she saw from across the bar.

He smiled down at her, and raised his eyebrow in question. She nodded her head and they both started to sway to the music together. As their bodies swayed and touched, she found herself not able to tear her gaze from his. His eyes were so hypnotic, with its intense blue, that even if she wanted to she didn't think she could look away.

She closed her eyes again as she allowed herself to drown in the music. She ran her hands up his chest and moved her hips from side to side in rhythm to the beat. She took notice of the course muscles under her touch and the comfortable weight of his hand on her hips.

When the song ended, she extracted herself from his hold and offered him a dimpled smile before turning to walk away. As she started to turn away she mentally kicked herself for allowing a stranger to dance with her the way she had just danced with him. What was she thinking? He probably thought she was some easy slut or something. Embarrassed, she could only try to walk away with some dignity.

He grabbed her elbow gently before she disappeared into the crowd and smiled when she looked up in surprise. "My name is Lucas." He offered. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Brooke!" She said as she returned his smile. And before she could answer him about the drink she noticed a hand grab his from behind and a girl's head pop out of nowhere.

"Lucas, where have you been? I've missed you!" The girl said as she wrapped an arm around his waist and pouted.

Brooke could only laugh at the situation. Didn't she just get through telling Joe about guys like this Lucas person? And here she was about to accept an offer to have drinks with a man who was already taken. Figures, first impressions are really never what they seem. "Well, it was nice meeting you Lucas, and thanks for the dance, but I'll have to say no to that drink. It seems your girlfriend here is starting to feel a little neglected." Not catching the surprised look in his eyes, she quickly turned her back and tried to make as graceful an exit as she could.

Lucas watched the stunning girl named Brooke walk away before he could even say anything.

"Who was that? And what's this about a girlfriend? Luke, when did you go and get yourself a girlfriend?" The girl next to him asked curiously.

Lucas looked down at her and sighed, understanding now what Brooke thought she saw. "I think she was talking about you Hales." He said as he placed a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"Me? What would make her think a thing like that?"

"Well, let's recap shall we? There I was, dancing with the most beautiful woman in this club, and as we finished, I finally was able to introduce myself and in turn got her name. I offered to buy her a drink and it looked like she was about to say yes, when all of a sudden my best friend comes up from behind me and wraps her arm around my waist." Lucas tapped a finger to his chin, pretending to be in thought. "I can only gather that is why she thought you were my girlfriend."

Haley cringed guiltily, knowing she might have caused her friend from hanging out with someone he was attracted to. "Sorry?" She offered with a smile.

Lucas could only shake his head at her and smile. He couldn't be mad at her, she didn't know. "It's alright Hales, but don't let it happen again, you're ruining any chance of an action I could be having with potential woman here."

He watched as she stuck her tongue out at him and he just ruffled her hair like he used to do when they were kids. "Alright you little snake, let's go. Where's that husband of yours so I can tell him to what a ragamuffin his wife is being?" That earned a jab in the stomach from Haley's elbow.

Brooke watched as the man she knew as Lucas walked away with the other woman, and for some reason felt used by him. Shaking her head, she made her way over to say bye to Joe, before she headed out into the cold night air and flagged herself a cab for home. Tomorrow will be another day, and all thoughts of this Lucas person would be gone.


	2. A Surprise Business Relationship

Joe walked into the apartment to sound of loud music blasting through its speakers. He had knocked but soon just let himself in when no one answered the door. Smiling at the scene before him, he now knew why they didn't hear the knocking on door.

He found his girlfriend Sienna and friend Brooke dancing in the kitchen while attempting to cook. He watched as the girls used different kitchen utensils as microphones and leaned a shoulder against the door jam as he enjoyed the view.

Brooke was laughing at a face Sienna had made and quickly grabbed her side from laughing so hard. The song finally came to an end and both were wiping tears of laughter from their eyes. Sienna was about to open her mouth to tease Brooke when she heard the sound of someone clapping from the doorway.

"Joe, how long have you been standing there?" Sienna asked as she walked up to her boyfriend and placed a kiss on his lips before jabbing him in the stomach with her elbow.

Joe grabbed his side and looked at his girlfriend in shock. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for standing there and watching us, you peeping tom, and this…" she said as she placed another kiss to his lips. "Is for jabbing you harder than I intended to. Sorry."

Brooke watched her two friends contentedly. She felt fortunate to have friends like them, and she thanked God every day for bringing them into her life. As she put the last finishing touches on the lasagna and house salad she cleared her throat to remind them that she was still in the room.

"Okay love birds, dinners ready, so you can save the groping for another time." She teased.

Joe walked over to her side and placed a friendly arm over her shoulders before placing a kiss on her cheek in greeting. "Aw, do I see a little green in our Brookie here? You know, you can get in on the action here if you want. There's enough of Joe to go around." That earned him another jab in the rib, but this time from Brooke as Sienna laughed.

"Don't look at me, you totally deserved that one." She said as she started to carry the food out to the dining room.

As they settled into their seats to enjoy their dinner, Brooke heard her cell phone going off in the other room. "Excuse me guys." She said as she pushed her chair back to exit the room.

"Brooke Davis" she said into the phone.

"Hey Brooke, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The voice said over the phone.

Brooke smiled into the phone as she recognized the voice of her business partner. "Hey Jay, no, we were just sitting down to dinner. What's up?"

"Dinner huh? Well thanks for the invite." He answered sarcastically, but laughed afterwards to let her know he was kidding.

"Jay, you know you're always welcomed here, but it's your own fault you're such a workaholic." She teased.

"Someone's got to keep the business running here. Anyway, I wish I was calling just to say hi, but something's come up and I need you to meet me at the office in fifteen minutes."

"What's going on Jay?" Brooke ran through the number of things that could have happened at the office that would require her to be there on a Sunday evening.

"Remember earlier this week when I told you I was working on a deal with Scott Motors to offer them our services?" Jay asked her, anticipating the excitement that he knew would come and he wasn't disappointed when he heard her squeal into the phone.

"No way Jay. You better not be pulling my leg here." Brooke said as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"I'm not Brooke, so get your cute little butt down here, one of the owners of Scott Motors wants to meet us tonight, since he has to leave town first thing in the morning." Jay informed.

"Ah, I'm so there, let me just freshen up real quick." Brooke quickly hung up and made her way back to the dining room to let her friends know she wouldn't be staying for dinner.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I have to run to the office, so I'll see you later." She yelled quickly into the room before running into her own bedroom to change and freshen up.

Before Joe and Sienna could register what just happened, they saw a flurry of what they believed to be Brooke running out the door yelling "Love ya" as she slammed the door behind her in her haste.

Joe turned to his girlfriend with a confused look. "What was that about?" He asked and only got a shrug in response.

Brooke's car tires squealed as it made a quick turn into her designated parking spot. She quickly grabbed her brief case and exited her car.

The elevator doors opened to the sign of Davis & Connor, Inc., her and Jay's company logo. She was pulling some paperwork out of her brief case as she entered the conference room where Jay and a stranger were awaiting her. "I'm sorry I'm late Jay, traffic's a bitc…" Before she could finish her sentence she looked up to find herself face to face with the man she only knew as Lucas from the club. To say she was surprised would've been. "What are you doing here?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authors Note: Hi, thanks to everyone for reading my story, and thanks to those who have reviewed. I know there's not a lot of Brooke and Lucas yet, but there will be in the chapters to come. I hope you'll still read and let me know your thoughts. Thanks! **


	3. Let's Keep it Professional

Lucas nonchalantly got to his feet at Brooke's words. "I'm guessing I'm here for the same reason you are?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

Brooke narrowed her eyes and crinkled her brows together as she placed her brief case on the conference room table. "Wait a minute, what's your last name?"

"Scott" Lucas replied as he stuck his hand out for her to shake.

Brooke hesitantly shook his hand. "As in Scott Motors Scott?"

"The one and only…" He quipped with a smile. "Well, one of the two and only. My brother Nathan is the other half of Scott Motors."

Sensing the beating of heart was becoming rather rapid, Brooke turned to retreat out of the room. "Will you excuse me for a minute Mr. Scott?"

Lucas reached out to touch her arm softly before she could walk out the door. "If I'm going to do business with you, it's Lucas, not Mr. Scott." He watched as she only nodded her head in return.

Jay, watching this interaction between the two curiously, quickly got out of his seat as he watched Brooke's figure disappear from view. "I'm sorry Mr. Scott, you know how women can be sometimes." He said as he offered the man next to him an apologetic smile.

Lucas turned to Jay Connor with a thoughtful look on his face. "I guess you're right."

Brooke dabbed a wet towel to her flushed face. Never in a million years did she think she'd meet him again. "Okay Brooke, you can do this. He's just some guy you met at a club. You didn't know he was taken." She said to her reflection in the mirror. As she padded her face off with a dry towel, she took another second to straighten out her attire.

Making her way back to the conference room, she took a deep breath before walking back through the door. "Gentlemen, I apologize for that, there was just something I had to take care of." She said as she took a seat across from Jay.

Lucas looked at her with an amused expression on his face. "It's not a problem at all Brooke." He liked the sound of her name rolling off his lips.

Brooke just raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, let's get down to business shall we." Always the professional she was.

It had taken an hour to get the contract to where Scott Motors wanted it to be and by the end of the evening, Davis & Connor, Inc. had themselves a new client.

Brooke was gathering her things together as Jay and Lucas were saying goodbye to one another. Not wanting to interrupt their conversation, and wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, she waved her farewell and immediately made her exit.

Just as she was pulling her keys out to unlock her door she heard a voice calling for her, thinking it was Jay she turned with a ready smile on her face.

Lucas watched as her smile quickly disappeared and was replaced by a scowl. "Brooke, we didn't get a chance to talk in there, you ran out so quickly." He said as he approached her smile.

"Look, Lucas, there's really not much for us to talk about. We'll be doing business together and I would like to keep this strictly professional." She said as she placed a hand to her forehead, the inkling of a headache coming on.

Lucas stuffed his hands into his pant pockets, not really knowing how to approach this conversation with her. "Brooke, I just wanted to clarify what happened when we first met. At the club, it looked like you were going to accept my offer for a drink, but you left so quickly. That girl…" He was stopped by Brooke's hand coming up.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking that night. Had I known you already had a girlfriend, I wouldn't have even danced with you. I'm not that type of a person." She started.

"But Brooke, what I was trying to tell you was…" Once again she cut him off.

"Listen Lucas, nothing against you, but I would really like to keep it professional between us. I hope you understand." She opened the door to her car and offered him a fleeting smile. "Have a good flight back to Tree Hill. We'll be in contact about the PR plans for your company." She said as she buckled herself in and drove off.

Lucas watched the car pull away, and could only sigh. "I was trying to tell you she wasn't my girlfriend Brooke, but my sister-in-law." He said to no one in particular as he made his way to his own car shaking his head.

The next day Brooke was on her way to work after a fitful night of sleep. She walked into her office and made a bee line to her coffee pot, but as she turned to take a seat behind her desk she found a huge bouquet of roses placed in the middle.

Gasping in surprise, she wondered how she had missed it upon entering the office. Smiling, she walked over to the flowers and inhaled its fragrance as she closed her eyes. Pulling the card she found, her smile quickly turned into a frown.

_Here's to the beginning of a fruitful and satisfying relationship. Lucas Scott._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: So, I just found out Chad and Sophia called it quits, and it's making it hard for me to find motivation to continue writing any more stories about Brucas. But, that's why they call it fiction. If you guys still want me to continue on, please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks! **


End file.
